How could it go so wrong?
by MairiePeony
Summary: Maya Hart meets the boy of her dreams. But is he the prince charming she thinks he is? Can her friends help her? TW: abuse and Lucaya
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: English is my second language, I apologize in advance for all the grammar errors. Enjoy the story :)**

It all started when I met him.

A day I will never forget.

It was a Friday in our senior year and Sarah was trowing a party, which our little gang attended. Smackle and Farkle were chatting at the pool, Zay was wing-manning Lucas to a girl and Riley and I were complaining about our parents and drinking a beer.

"Refill?', I asked.

"Sure."

And there he was.

Tall, wild, curly brown hair, tinted skin, dark brown eyes. oh, those eyes.

"Beer?"

"If you will." And when he was refilling my cup, we started talking.

His name was Chris, and he was a college student. He was here with a friend, the nephew of Sarah, and his best friend.

We started talking. About everything. I pointed out my friends and the silly things they did. We laughed at Farkle, who was thrown into the pool by Smackle, waving at Riley and trying to introduce her to Chris' best friend.

The talking let to getting thrown into the pool with Smackle and Farkle and before we knew the party turned into a poolparty. And the poolparty let to making out.

I still can hear the cheering from my friends.

He brought me home, and didn't try to force himself into my pants.

What a gentlemen.

The next Monday Riley questioned everything, although there wasn't much to tell, we were meeting for the movies on Wednesday. I asked if Riley and Zack, Chris' best friend, wanted to join us, but she told me that it didn't work out with Zack.

Of course I was sad to hear that, it sounded much fun in my head if Chris' best friend and my best friend were also dating. Maybe there would be a other chance.

The next few weeks went very fast though and it didn't take long before we called each other boyfriend and girlfriend.

When one day Lucas asked me if I could join the gang at Topanga's after school, I told him I had plans with Chris.

He felt uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"We wanted to talk with you about Chris."

I laughed. "What's there to talk about?"

"We uhm..."he looked around "We heard some things about Chris and they weren't good."

"Well, what are they about', I asked.

"Are you aware of Chris' drug and alcohol abuse?"

"What? No, Chris isn't that type of guy. He is good and... Those are only rumors."

"Maya-"

"No Lucas. Seriously what's wrong with you? I finally meet a nice guy and you're trying to ruin it all."

"Maya, please- "

But I stormed off.

Oh, what we could've avoid if I just had listened.


	2. Chapter 2

I convinced myself that I was happy.

I mean, how could I not? My mother married Shawn like, two years ago. We moved to a bigger apartment , I got a new nice room and mom asked me if it was okay to expand our little family. Like she needed to ask! Shawn and my mom seemed so happy.

My friends and I entered Senior Year a few months ago and I was dating a super hunk for almost two months now.

Chris was spoiling me to much! Buying me food, treating on the movies, or spending hours making out in his dormroom.

But there was something not right.

For starters, my friends didn't like Chris.

Riley and I even started a fight over that. I just didn't understand why and Riley explained what Sundance was trying to explain to me earlier.

They were talking to Sarah about her party and Riley told her that at the party I met Chris.

She told Riley and Lucas that she didn't fully trust Chris Stones. Sarah's cousin told her about Chris and all the things they did.

Purchasing alcohol, getting so drunk on college party's, doing weird stuff to girls and getting in group fights and all that kind of things. They say that Chris riles everyone up. But I didn't believe them.

Of course I didn't, I was blinded by love.

So I didn't spend much time with them. If they could do nothing but judge me..

I was so blind I didn't saw that they were trying to protect me, looking out for me like real friends do.

Farkle even tried to prove that Chris had a record, but that only made me madder. God, why could't they just accept that I was in love!?

After Farkle did that, I went over at Chris' to ask him about it, just to clear things.

"Who said that?', he asked angry.

"Farkle and Zay. But it isn't true right?"

He avoided eye contact.

"Maya, listen to me. I don't want you to hang out with them anymore."

I laughed. "What? Just because they said that?"

"No, because they don't like me. They are jealous of us. They want you all to them self!"

I was sitting on his bed, and while a put my t-shirt on I said', Sweetie, calm down. Stop yelling. I'm not dumping my friends! Are you even listening to yourself!?"

"God, you're so blind. Maya, they are trying to ruin us! They are making up facts to make me look like a badguy. Your friends are liars!"

I stood up, directly in front of him. He is just a head taller than me.

"Don't you dare talk about my friends like that. They are not like your friends. They aren't liars and troublemakers!', I yelled.

And with that he snapped and slapped me so hard on my face that I fell on the ground.

I tried to hold back the tears.

"Maya!"

He grabbed my head and looked at the already turning red cheek.

"Oh, Love, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

When I looked into his eyes, I actually saw pain and regret in his eyes.

"It's okay ', I whispered.

But somewhere inside me I know it wasn't.

 **Okay, so yesterday I posted this story and already 1 review! It doesn't sound much, but it is more that i expected, so thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

I knew he didn't mean to do that. So I forgave him, and hoped it wouldn't happen again.

Little did I know that that's how it always start.

So the next time he hit me, I was as surprised as the first time. And this time it was worse.

And there was a black eye to hide.

But did I tell anyone? No.

Because if I did, I would lose him. And I didn't wanted to lose him, I love him too much. So I decided it was my little secret to keep.

But it didn't went well between me and my friends.

I spend more time with him then with my friends after school, and I saw that Riley did not like that at all.

But I spend time with her at school, so what's the problem? She just has to learn how to share, and I'm sure that when she has a boyfriend, she'll understand.

And all tough it went wrong a few times with Chris, we had so much fun!

He took me out to fancy restaurants, we visited the zoo, he bought me nice presents, like clothes and art supplies.

I sure did not love him only because of that, that would be shallow. I loved him because he noticed me. He said everyday that he loved me, that I was beautiful, that I brighten up his world and that he hated every second he didn't spend time with me.

But what do I know of love?

"Maya, can we talk?"

I closed the door, I just came back from school. I was about to dump my stuff and go straight to Chris. "What?"

"What is this?", Shawn asked, holding up my paper.

"That is my History essay, Shawn. Can I go now?"

"No, Maya, sit down', said Mom.

I sighed, and sat down at the dining table.

"Baby girl, this is your 4th D in one month. This is you senior year, this isn't a joke."

"Yeah, i know that. I'm sorry. I will do my best. I'm going over to Riley's right now to study.', I lied.

"Hm, okay. Of you go.', said Mom. I stood up, to continue my plan.

Just say what every parents wants to hear.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my parents, as well as my friends, but I also love Chris. And they just can't seem to understand me right now.

-/-

It still hurts when I remember what Riley said. "You are not you anymore."

We were standing at our locker's, dumping our books and then go home.

"Oh, not the identity thing again, Riles. I'm not in for this."

"Well, me too. I don't like you like this." she had grabbed my arm, which was covered by bruises and my sweater, but i didn't let her notice the pain.

"Since you have behaving like a shithead the past months, I will not be friends with you."

She walked away and I screamed after her "Fine by me!"

We all know it wasn't fine by both of us.

All my friends knew it wasn't fine. And because I knew Zay, Lucas, Farkle and Smackle would all chose Riley's side. Because I've been behaving like a dick, haven't I? But I was not going to admit it, being the stubborn pancake I was.

When I came outside, I saw Chris standing before his crappy car.

He kissed me and asked me to get in the car.

"Hun, I know you mean well, but I really have to study."

"Well, you can study at my place.', he tried to convince me.

"Noo, you know as well as I do that we _never_ get to study at your place."

"Then we go to your place!', he said louder.

"No, my parents don't like it when we are alone home."

"Maya, c'mon!', he screamed.

"Sweety, I really have to study. I have this test tomorrow and-"

"What, am I not interesting enough!? Am I not good enough', he started yelling.

I was aware of all the eyes turning on us. "Please, Chris, you're making a scene."

"I don't care!"He grabbed my hands very tightly. "Just get in the car!"

"Chris! You're hurting me! Calm down!"

I saw Lucas, Farkle and Riley standing at the door watching us. I saw them looking confused and concerned.

"Fine.', I whispered as I got into the car and avoid eye contact with my friends.

I looked at Chris and was wondering if I still loved him. I do. I did.

 **A few more follows and fave's! OMG. Please let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter and if you have any tips! Also a little update about myself: today I was hit by a car while I was on my bike. Thank god nothing bad happened, but my thumb is seriously bruised and typing this story was a little hard :/ but i'll manage. I'll keep the chapters coming :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I never saw myself as a girl that couldn't be easy manipulated. I saw myself as a girl with a strong will and a bright future.

The way my life was going, I didn't have either of these things.

My mom had me at the age I was now, with a boyfriend she didn't have very long, like me, and although I love my mom and things had been turning out pretty good for her, I wasn't planning to turn out like her. Yeah, she is happy, but she has so much pain and misery the past couple years.

So I broke up with Chris. And he showed his pain with his fists. Nothing serious though.

But I was done. And I was proud of myself.

I was about to call Riley, like I always do when something important happened, but I couldn't. I mean, she was probably still mad at me.

So I covered myself up and went to school. Normally on Wednesdays I would have breakfast with the Matthews, and I really missed that. Our fight was almost lasting 3 weeks, and official our longest fight ever. The previous one lasted 15 hours.

When I walked to my locker to dump my books, Riley was standing next to me, talking to Smackle and pretending like I didn't exist.

Then Lucas blocked my view.

"Sooooo yesterday..."

"What was yesterday?', I asked without showing much excitement.

"We heard you and Chris fighting. Everything alright?"

He actually seems concerned. Cute.

"Yeah, of course."

"You sure? He seemed a little bit rough-"

He rolled up a sleeve, revealing the bruises. "Maya-"

I shaked him off. "Lucas, don't. You'll only make it worse."

"Is he doing this often!?"

Riley, who seemed to notice the conversation, joined us, along with Smackle. "What's going on.', she asked concerned.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me?"

"This isn't a joke, Maya. I don't know what's this about, but I know when it's serious. Maya, are you okay?"

"Yes, Riles, I'm fine, honestly."

I lied so good, I almost believed it myself.

* * *

Riley finally forgave me for acting so stupid, and I apologized to her and all our friends.

After school, we chilled at Topanga's and honestly, this has been one of the best days in months.

We talked, we laughed, we had fun. The guys told me what's has been going on in their lives. The girls told me what was going on in theirs, but of course, not in front of the boys.

Riley told me about that she found out that she had feelings for Farkle.

Smackle's parents were getting a divorce, which was really hard for her and her little sisters.

Zay was going to enroll into NYC Ballet, but it is going to be very hard to get in.

Farkle told us about his scholarship for Harvard, but he was going to decline to be in a more local university, and it was most likely to be Cornwell University.

Lucas told us about a girl he has been dating for a while now, and it's turning out pretty great.

And then I realized what I missed. I missed my friends. I missed their lives. Their stories, their adventures. I smiled, because I was truly happy.

Until they asked what was going on with me.

Yes, I loved Chris. Maybe I still do. He made me feel special and saw me in a way nobody else did. But he hurt me. Physical and emotional. But he loved me. And I loved him.

"Not much', I answered. I ignored the glare of Lucas. "I'm applying for The New School, and I'm going for the academic division of Liberal Arts. Oh, and my mom and Shawn are expecting!"

Everyone was exited. Everyone was happy. And I forgot my pain.

* * *

It was already late when I got home, so I decided to go straight to bed. But then I heard knocking on my window. I knew automatically that it was Riley, so when I opened the window I was more than surprised when it was Chris.

"Hey Maya, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Maya, we need to talk."

"No, we don't. We broke up. We don't have to do anything."

Though I didn't wanted to, Chris crawled through the window into my bedroom.

"Please listen to what I have to say."

I figured that he wouldn't leave until I did as he pleased, to I sat on the bed and gestured that he had to come sit next to me.

"Maya, I've been a jerk. But I love you. So much! This day, this day without you had been a though day for me. I realized that you're a very important piece in my life, and I want you to stay a important piece."

"Chris-"

"Please. I know I've been hurting you. I don't want to hurt you ever again. You're so special to me. Please, Maya, just give me another chance."

"Chris, I don't think this is a good idea. You know, today has been a day were I actually felt free. With you I don't. I had fun and I missed my friends. They are special to me as well."

"I understand that, Maya. I do. And your opinion is very important to me, because you are important to me. I love you, Maya. Just, give me one more chance to prove it."

I forgot all the bad things that has happened. I forgot the marks and bruises. I forgot the pain.

Because I was convinced that I would never feel that way again. Because I believed this time would be different.

"I forgive you."

* * *

A few weeks went by and slowly I realized nothing has changed. Chris wanted me to spend all my free time with him.

Sometimes we sat at Topanga's with the rest, but it was like everyone felt uncomfortable but me.

Chris and I fought, more than ever. There were more bruises to hide, and for him too.

And I really did my best to hide them, because if anyone found out, I would lose Chris. And I'm not ready to lose him.

I thought this was it. Losing my friends again, slowly, but this time they wouldn't forgive me. My grade were some better. I was a solid B+ student, but that only because I spend hole night studying.

But my parents asked me if I still could stop seeing Chris for a little while. That he is sweet, but a distraction and than I really had to focus on my exams.

I asked if I could see him, like once a week. But they said no. Maybe they were right. Maybe it's time for a break.

So I called Chris and said that I needed a break from him, and that my parents said that we couldn't see each other no more.

He got real mad, but I hanged up on him.

That same night, when I was asleep, I suddenly felt a hand on my mouth and I really wanted to scream.

Of course it was Chris. "Come with me."

"No, Chris."

"Maya, isn't it obvious? They want us apart. Just like your friends. Just like everybody."

"Including me."

He grabbed my face. Just like Lucas did a few years back. But that was a nice grab, and this one was horrifying. "You don't mean that. You love me."

"I did. I don't love you anymore, Chris. I just, need some space', I tried, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to agree with me.

Because he pulled out a gun, and pointed it right at me. "You love me?"

It was dark, but the metal of the gun shined in my room. "Chris?"

"You love me!?', he screamed.

"I-I do. I really do, sweety. But you need to put the gun down. You don't want me to get hurt, right?"

When I heard knocking on the door, we both froze.

"Maya, honey, is everything alright?"

I couldn't involve her into this with the baby. "Yeah, mom, just calling with Riley and we got a little overexcited."

"It's two am, and you have school tomorrow. Please go to sleep."

"Yeah okay mom. Night night."

"Night night, baby girl."

"Okay, Chris, now put the gun down."

"On one condition. You come with me."

He seemed emotional unstable. I was afraid he could really shoot me. "Okay, I come with you."

The next hour went really slow. It felt like eternity.

I grabbed some clothes, a photo and stuff for school. Then I left a note that tells them I'm sorry. That says i'm better off without them. That says that they don't have to come after me, because I don't wanna come home, and that I'll be fine. It sounds harsh, but it's better to push them away. Chris won't let me go easy.

On the way to his place I cried. He told me it was going to be alright. He told me this was the best way. He told me we belonged together, and there was no one to stop us.

* * *

 **Is it too depri? please let me know what your thought are on this chapter and on the story itself. I'm so exited for next week, the Lucaya/Rucas decision. I'm secretly rooting for Lucaya. Can't wait! Also: next week I'm going on vacation, but I will take my laptop with me and hopefully there's WiFi. Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Maya ran away?', Riley asked. "I mean, I always figured she would at least run away two times, but if she does, she would tell me."

Topanga put her arm around Riley. "And she wasn't acting strange before you saw her?"

Katy shook her head. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "The last time I spoke to her was when she was a little bit loud on the phone when she was calling with you."

She looked at Riley. "What? We didn't call last night. Last night I was out with Farkle. Maybe she was talking to Chris."

"No', Shawn said. "They've broken up last night. But the problem is, she is eighteen years, she can decide where she lives. Please, inform Lucas and the rest. Let us know when you hear something from Maya, please."

When Katy and Shawn left, and Riley went to bed, she tried calling Maya.

" _Hello with Maya?"_

"Maya? Are you alright? Where are y-"

" _Ah, just kidding. Leave a message after the beep. BEEP!"_

Crap.

Maya, where are you?

* * *

I showed up for school. I was late. I looked like like crap. Hair in a very messy bun. Turtleneck-sweater to hide the bruises. Many layers foundation to hide the pain. I missed a whole week of school.

I saw the missed calls, the message's, but I didn't knew how to respond to them.

And I saw the surprised faces of my friends and Mr. Matthews when I walked into the class.

As I sat down, I felt their faces on me.

"Maya, can I talk to you?"

"Im fine', came out of my soar throat.

"You know I have to inform your parents."

I just nodded.

In our recess, when I sat alone at the lunchtable, something happened. Something bad. I know it had to happen sooner of later, but not now. Not here.

Someone dropped his lunch on me. It was a accident, I know that. And when Riley ran to me right away and offered me a tissue to clean my face. I whipped the foundation off, which I totally didn't noticed.

"Maya, what's that on your face?"Lucas frowned. I didn't knew he was standing next to me.

"Is that a bruise?"

He grabbed my face and looked at it. "Fuck."

So I panicked and ran to the girls bathroom.

In the mirror I saw my foundation half on my face, and the purple, blue and yellow spots on my cheek and eye. I went through my purse, searching for some foundation, and realized that I left my makeup in Chris' apartment and I burst out in tears.

Riley came inside the bathroom, and ran straight to me. "Maya, let me see" but I just nodded.

"Maya!"

I slowly turned my face and she gasped. I saw her eyes filling with tears.

Someone knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Maya? Riley?"

As it seemed to be empty in here, Farkle and Lucas entered and saw two girls crying in the bathroom.

"Maya, are you alright?', Farkle asked.

And for the first time, I spoke the truth. "No, I'm not."

* * *

 **Well, I saw Girl Meets Ski Lodge part 2 and I can't even... I won't spoil it for you guys (for those you are afraid for the ratings, don't worry, I live in Europe, so I can't hurt the ratings)! Thank you for the reviews and follows and I love you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

When you're abused, you will think it is your fault. That you have done something wrong. You haven't. The person who hits you is wrong. You just can't see it.

My friends brought me to the school nurse, who examined me. Riley stayed with me, the rest was of course not allowed.

When I had to put off my shirt, and revealed all the cuts and bruises. Also a very nasty bruise on my neck.

Riley burst into tears. "He tried to strangle you?"

"Oh, god, little girl', the nurse said. "Honey, did your boyfriend do this?"

I didn't answer. I don't know why. I think that's because I was to much in shock.

Not realizing how much my life was going to change.

That from now on I'm a victim. People were always going to see me as a victim.

I love Chris. I still do. I loved that he made me feel a special way, a way that nobody did.

And I'm not sure I was ever going to feel this way.

I'm not sure of anything right now.

She shined a light in my eyes. "Maya, can you hear me?', she screamed, but she sounded so far away. "Maya!?"

And suddenly I was pulled back by a voice. Not Riley's, not Farkle's, but Lucas'.

He was holding my head in his hand. "It's okay, Maya! You're okay. You're safe!"

Then he saw the marks in my neck. He said nothing, he stroked some hair out of my face and handed me my shirt.

"Okay, boys, out! Maya, I'm gonna call your mom and the police', the nurse said.

"No ', came out of my throat.

Riley, who's cheeks were all wet from tear, hugged me. "It's going to be alright, Peaches. We are here for you."

* * *

They called the police. They called my parents. And they all showed up. I had to show them all the bruises and marks.

My mom broke down. She blamed herself for not noticing. Shawn blamed himself for not seeing me, who I was the past months.

The police wanted to hear everything, but all I could do is show them. Mostly because my voice sucks right now.

But there was evidence enough. I went with them, to collect my stuff, and Shawn and Cory went with me.

He was at home, doing watching a game or something. When a police struck in, he got real mad.

"Maya, how could you done this to me!? I love you!', he yelled. "Maya!"

I watched the police grabbing Chris and putting him in handcuffs. "Goddammit, Maya, I will kill you!"

He tried to get to me. He was so strong that he shaked the police off and ran straight up to me. He wanted to put his arms around my neck again, to finish what he started. But lucky Shawn was there, and punched him so hard, that he fell on the ground and couldn't get up. The police grabbed him again.

Shawn told me to get my stuff, and when I was in the bedroom grabbing my clothes, I heard a lot of yelling, mostly from Shawn and Cory.

I sat down on the bed and cried. How could it go this way. Did I imagine us, forever together? I don't know. I think that if we stayed together, it could go terribly wrong.

For us, and for the baby I was carrying.


	8. Chapter 8

I found out a week ago.

The day after I went living with Chris, I ended up puking and it would't go away for the rest of the week.

Chris was trilled about it. I've never seen him so happy.

He talked to the baby every end of the day. He had already bought some clothes, even tough it was to soon to found out what the gender is.

I wasn't sure if I was happy. I still had to graduate. I was getting beat up, almost every day. I needed my education.

Especially when I found out when baby's in a bad environment grow up, there's a big change that they end up the same as their parents.

Then I told Chris that I wanted to get a abortion. He beat me up real bad. He even put his arms around my neck and tweak real hard.

Almost when I didn't thought I'd made it. When all the air was released from my longs, he let go.

And he said that if I lost of aborted the baby, he would kill me.

It would be stupid if I didn't believed him.

I had to give this baby everything I got. For starters, I had to graduate. The exams were starting in a month, and I had to graduate. If I didn't make it, there's no way I can go to high school next year.

So on Monday, I went to school. Late, because my foundation was ruined from crying.

When I was at school, the first thing I thought about was telling Mr. Matthews about Chris. About the baby.

But then I realized when I told him, I would lose him, and my baby wouldn't have a father. Just like me.

A shitty father, but he would be there.

And look where I turned out, with no father. Rock bottom.

I couldn't even talk, though, so I just kept my mouth shut and sat down.

And when they found out, and the nurse wanted to call the police, I thought about the baby.

I thought about the end. About the freedom to make my own choices. About the baby that might not even will be born. About going to college. About in a few months, nobody will know me. Nobody will know about Chris. Nobody will know about the baby. I will be free.

And when I was grabbing my stuff, I saw a little pink baby-bodysuit. I burst into tears.

Shawn came in, I hided the bodysuit, and he sat down besides me.

He put his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder. We sat there for, what, a half hour.

Until he pushed me away so he could look at me.

"Maya, this isn't you fault. You know that right?"

I nodded.

"You will be fine. You also know that, right?"

"Will.. It?"

He kissed my sleep and hugged me again. "Everything will be alright.', he whispered. Not for me, but for himself.

* * *

 **I'm late on the update, I'm so sorry! I hope you liked this chapter and the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think, cuz I'm dying to know!Have a nice day :)**


	9. Chapter 9

When you're abused, you don't want to leave the person who hurts you the most. That may be because you love that person, because you hope that one day it will stop, or because you think you don't have the choice, financial speaking. But you always have a choice!

I didn't want to leave because of both. I loved Chris, I always do. I don't know why, but I wished I never did.

I also didn't leave, because I had pushed everyone who ever cared about me away. I thought I had no one else left besides Chris.

The weeks went very fast.

When Chris was officially arrested, I moved back in with my parents. When we all sat down afterwards, all my friends, my parents en even Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, because to hear what happened. Even though my throat was still swollen up, and I had a hell of a headache, I told them that Chris would often drink en use drugs and that he was abused by his mother when he was little. Obvious, he took that over, and when I did something wrong, he would get real mad at me. At that time I forgot that I was pregnant, and well, I don't know that if I did, I would tell them.

"Well, we better go home. You deserve a good rest', Mom said. But when I could't feel my knees when I stood up, and collapsed.

I thought it was nothing serious, just overtired, but Topanga wanted me to go to the hospital.

I begged them not to, but of course, the more I refused, the more they saw that as a sign to take me. I just didn't wanted for them to find out about my pregnancy, not ever!

I wanted to go to a abortion clinic tomorrow, without someone noticing. But that plan was cancelled.

In the hospital they found out I had a concussion, and they wanted me to stay in the hospital.

During their inspection, they did an echo and there it showed my little baby.

They told me i was 8 weeks along, and they wanted to do a backup check of the baby tomorrow.

After the inspection, the doctor when to the waiting room and told everyone that I, as well as the baby, were fine.

You could only imagine their faces.

Little Maya, eighteen years old, ready to graduate and go to college, was expecting a baby from the man that abused me.

My parents came in. Mom, who looked like she was about to cry for the eight time today, hugged me tight, and said that everything was going to be alright.

Shawn looked like crap. I hope he hasn't been worrying all week. He said that me and my baby were gonna live with them, so they could take care of us.

I told them that I wanted to have a abortion. They looked sad about the news, but they understood it. It was my choice.

That night i had nightmares, about Chris haunting me and screaming that he was going to kill me. I woke up crying.

A week after Chris' arrest, I went with Riley, Farkle and Lucas to the clinic. They said that they wanted to be there for me, and I could't love them more for it.

When I was filling in the form, I could've swear that I felt the baby kick. I know it was to soon, but it was a sign.

"I-I can't."

Riley took my hand. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't kill this baby, Riles. I just can't."

Riley reassured me that I didn't had to if I didn't wanted to. If I didn't wanted to be a mom, I could always give it up for adoption. If I wanted to be a mom, I could be one. Everyone would support me. But I was determent to give the baby up.

Two weeks after Chris' arrest, Chris was on trail.

I was in the courtroom,I was the head-witnesses. They questioned me, showed the pictures of my bruises body.

During the whole process, the looked at me and my belly. I had never felt more uncomfortable in my hole life.

And because of the overload of evidence, he got condemned for domestic violence of a minor and had to serve two years in jail. What is not enough of course.

* * *

 **New chapter yaayyy. I really hope you like this, and please, let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter, on this story or just on Girl Meets World. Did you guys saw the new trailer of Teen Wolf season 6? I had never fangirled more in my hole life. About the story, we are sadly rounding to it's end. I think this story is going to have 13 chapters, but I'm not sure yet, unless you guys have a great tip or subject I can write about, because I'm running out of inspiration. Have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10

After a month it seemed like my wish came true.

I has sleeping over at Riley's, mainly because our boyfriends were out of town on a guys night and we were bored out of our minds.

It was late, after midnight, and we were talking about how we were young and talked about what we thought what we were gonna be when we grow up.

Then suddenly I felt heavy cramps. And my pajama pant were red.

There was a lot of panic, from Riley, from Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, but I was in shock.

I remembered that I was crying so hard on the way to the hospital, because as much as I wanted to lose the baby, I'd never thought losing it would emotionally hurt so much.

In the hospital I got the news I didn't lose the baby. And I was so happy.

Of course, high pregnant momma and Shawn came rushing in, panicking, when we were all so relieved.

I had to stay in the hospital to be sure, and everyone stayed with me. We had so much fun, we laughed, talked, and even singed.

Lucas, Farkle and Zay even came all the way from Atlantic City, and it was just like a little party, in uncomfortable chairs and with bad hospital food.

And when everyone fell asleep except me, I stroked my belly, and whispered,' Stay strong, little one, we might need you out here."

The next day, I was sent home. But before they let me go, they wanted to run some tests.

When I asked why, they told me that because of my abused history, the chances of a miscarriage, or a deviation with the baby.

At that moment I got real mad.

When we were home, I started crying and ripped a poster off the wall. I felt so good, that I started shove my makeup and boxes from my desk, and cry.

Lucas came run in.

"Maya, eat are you doing!?"

But I couldn't answer, and only proceed to beat the crap out of my stuff.

He grabbed me and hugged me, when I proceed to cry.

Normally, people would say 'It's going to be alright'and stuff, even though they'd never knew if it was going to be alright.

But Lucas never did that. He knew that he could't decide that. Nobody could.

He just held me, he just waited until I calmed down, stroked the hair out of my face and gave me something to drink.

God, I think I love him.

And then I understood it.

Love isn't special treatment. Love isn't special noticing. Love isn't buying you things. Love isn't beating the crap out of you, then cry and say you're sorry.

Love is a feeling that only someone who knows you, really knows you, can give. Love is just being there, when you need them the most. Love is accepting every single bit about someone, even you don't like is protecting someone at all costs. Love is that single feeling, right in your belly, when you even think about that someone.

Love is what I have right here. And I'm lucky I finally found it.

"I spend weeks hoping that the little life inside me would just go away, Lucas. But I couldn't. And then it happens. Because of that asshole. Because he couldn't just love me. No, he had to get angry, about every single thing I did wrong, and instead of just saying it, he started to kick me and scream.', I told him. "Now a little life never get to fully live her life. Because of him, it is damaged, just like me."

He looked at me, with this broken face. "Maya, you are not broken! Who says that?"

"Nobody. But I know it. Because of how everybody looks at me. With this face, a pity-face. Like I'm a pitycase!" I spit the words out like it was a bad taste.

"Babe, nobody pities you. They pity them self. We all pity ourselves. Because we didn't notice how hurt you are. But we will get trough this, Maya. We all will. But especially you. Because you are the strongest of us all.". We love you. Very very much."

"I love you too."

He kissed me. And believe me, it was a good kiss.

* * *

 **And because many people requested it and I also love them, Lucaya, for the shippers in these hard times. But we can't give up now!**

 **This will be my last update for this week, because tomorrow I will go on vacation and we don't arrive at our destiny until Sunday, so yes.. It's going to be a long trip. I hope I have WiFi over there, and if I don't, I will drown myself or something, because seriously?**

 **I love you guys have a very nice vacation, and If you have any tips qua the story or my writing skills (because this is seriously my first fanfiction ever), please let me know. Have a lovely day!**


	11. Chapter 11

I graduated with a little belly. I don't know if my classmates knew, because I wore wide clothes. And if they knew, it didn't mattered to me. Because in a few months this was a memory.

The rest of the summer vacation I'd spend as much time with my friends as possible. We hanged out at Topanga's, spend our time at the beach, we even visited Lucas' grandfather in Texas.

We all were friends again. This time for ever. This time there was no one who said I couldn't hang out with my friends anymore. And I've never been so happy.

At the begin of the summer my mom gave birth to my little baby brother, Stevie Chet Hunter. He is so cute! And I love him you much.

After the summer vacation and many speeches from each other about that we shouldn't worry about our new school. We were all worrying that we wouldn't be friends anymore after this vacation.

Then I finally attended The New School.

The classes were hard, expensive, but worth it. I learned so much and I really loved it.

It was a little bit rough, everyone was looking at my belly. Everyone was thinking what kind of slut I was.

To my new classmates I had to explain that the father wasn't in the picture anymore and that the baby wasn't either in a few months. That I couldn't take care of a child and that I wanted to focus on my school.

But they understood. Artsy people always understand things.

And our little gang stayed. Though the most highschool friends tend to break apart when they go to different schools, but our bond was so strong.

Every Friday we would met at Topanga's. We would talk about our hole week. About the teachers, grade's, fellow students, about the baby, our parents, our relationships. We talked until Topanga's closed. Then we would go separate ways. But next week we would all meet again. And there was nothing that would make us miss that special Friday.

Every Wednesday I had breakfast with the Matthews. I never thought I'd say it, but I'd miss having class from Mr. Matthews. Without him and my friends all the lessons seemed very strange.

Every Friday after our meetup with the gang I stayed over at Riley's, and we would share all our secrets.

Every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday was date night, and Lucas and I visit all the places. Strange restaurants nobody had ever heard of. Visit museums. Pretend that we were looking for a house. Or just sit in Central Park, picnicking and talking. God, I love him so much.

On 30 October we all went to Coney Island, and had the most wonderful time! It will always be a day to remember, mainly because my water broke when we were in the Ferris wheel.

There was a lot of panic, mostly from the gang.

I remembered Zay and Farkle screaming, Riley yelling to get us off, and Lucas saying "Oh, shit, this is not happening. Oh, not yet"and I was laughing my ass of.

We were taken down and rushed to the hospital.

In the hospital they told us that there was something wrong with the baby's heartbeat.

So they had to preform a c-section real quick, and they asked me who could go with me. Riley squeezed my hand and said that it was fine, that she would be waiting right there, with Farkle, and Zay. My parents weren't there yet, they were with baby Stevie in Philadelphia.

The operation didn't take very long, and Lucas was there to hold my hand. He told me the baby was strong and so was I.

Then we heard the cry of a baby. I caught a glimp of the baby, before it was taken away to the operation room.

"It's a girl, ms. Hart, congratulations."

Though I knew this girl wasn't going to be mine.

In the hospital room I waited for 4 hours.

Riley was sitting next to me on the bed, holding my hand. The guys were sitting on the uncomfortable chairs. It was quiet. Not peaceful quiet, but stressful quiet.

My mom and Shawn came by, and waited with us for a little time, but Stevie was getting restless, ad they had to go home, which I understand.

Until Riley finally spoke. "Are you sure about the adoption, Maya?"

I looked at Lucas. And he smiled.

"To be honest, I'm not sure anymore."

* * *

 **Finally arrived at my vacation destination and it so warm and salty. I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Please leave a comment to I know what you guys think of this chapter or story and if you have any tips. Have a lovely day! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

After 4 hours, a doctor finally came and tell us about the baby.

"Can't I talk to you alone?', the doctor asked. Everyone cleared, except Lucas, who's hand I grabbed.

"We examined the baby. And we found out that the baby has a heart condition called Tetralogy of Fallot."

"Could you do anything about it?"

"No, she is too young, which makes her too small to operate so precisely', he explained.

"So... She is going to die?"

"No, she is going to be fine-" Lucas squeezed my hand "-but we have to monitor her. This is something very dangerous for her."

"What can we do about it?"

You'll have to bring her to Doctor Backs once a month for precautions and when she her skin is turning blue."

"Turning blue?', Lucas asked, questioning what I was thinking.

"Yes, due to anoxia. But when she'll turn one year, we can give her a open heart operation. Maybe even sooner."

"Oh, god. This has many risks, right?"

"Yes.', the doctor said. "The change she won't survive the operation is 2 at 5. But if we don't operate, she will suffer the rest of her life, and probably don't make it till her 30's."

It was hard to hear, but it was okay. I know she was strong, I mean, she is my daughter.

We looked at each other. Lucas didn't even had to say that it was going to be alright. Because he never did. And because we both knew that it was going to be alright.

After eight days, eight long days, we finally got to hold her.

Lucas looked so cute, and smiled so big. I love them so much

Riley burst into tears when she got to hold her godchild.

Farkle held her like she was made of glass, and was so scared, it was hilarious.

Zay promised he was going to be the cool uncle, and we believed him.

When mom hold her, she shed a tear, being a new mom and a new grandmother at the same time. She told me she looks like me.

When Shawn hold her, he started talk about how she was going to be best friends with Stevie.

Even Mr. and Mrs. Matthews immediately fell in love with her.

When I got the hold her, well, there weren't really words for this feeling. She was so beautiful, and so small. She had little those nosetubes, and even the smallest size clothing was a big for her. But god, she was perfect.

For those eight days it didn't felt like I was a mother. It felt like I was just waiting on some bad news from the doctors about a distant family member or something.

But now, when she was officially mine, I felt more alive then ever.

I didn't think of the fact that she was Chris'. Or that she was conceived out of pain and misery.

Because I didn't saw that in her. I saw myself, in a good way.

I saw a future, bright, like I always imagined. I saw love and happiness and the greatest gift ever.

I looked at Lucas, and was glad that she has two parents, who are always going to be there for her. Sure, we were a thing for just about 6 months, we weren't living together, and still in our freshman year in college.

But we loved each other, with such a strong power that I don't think it was ever going to go away.

We talked about it though, because due my abandonment issues, and I was afraid he didn't wanted all this.

But he was trilled. He wanted it. Lucas didn't saw this as a burden, being the father of someone who isn't his, but as a gift.

He was going to be a great parent. Me, not to sure. But I was going to do everything in my power be the greatest parent she could ever wish.

"What did you name her?', Riley asked.

I looked at my little baby. "Aurora Elvira Hart."

* * *

 **As you may suspected, this story is about to end. There will be one more chapter, and I will upload it tomorrow, so I can make it perfect! I wasn't able to upload yesterday unfortunately, due to the fact that my WiFi wasn't working. It was horrible, mostly to realize how** **dependent I am from WiFi.**

 **And have you guys heard about Rowan? apparently there been about Rowan being a fake friend and all, and that made Rowan really sad. I almost cried hearing this. She is only fourteen and has accomplished so much more about me, not only her career, but also speaking freely about feminism and #blacklivesmatter. She is under a LOT of pressure, being so young and about her show and all. Seriously, respect for this gurl! I just love her so much.**

 **But I hope you liked this chapter, and leave a comment about your thought! Because I love to read it.**

 **( For the ones that do leave I comment, I love you)**


	13. epilogue

My little girl grew up beautiful.

She was so full of life, though her disease.

She was often sick, and couldn't play with her friends. In total she had two open heart surgery's, and my baby survived them.

She had brown beautiful curls, a darker skin and bright blue eyes, and was basically a mini me, but prettier.

Troublemaker, would do anything for her bestie, Stevie, and loved art.

Lucas was a amazing father and he loved her so much and she loved him.

Lucas, Aura and I moved in together when Aura was 3 years old in a cute little apartment across Riley and Farkle's, just like in Friends. That was something we always talked about.

Lucas graduated early and started to work at a animal clinic close by home. After working there for 15 years, his boss retired, and Huckleberry got to take over the place.

Riley got to work as a therapist, and a really good one I must say (she treats me for free). Now that we live across each other, we can see each others so much. We often had dinners together with sundance and farkle, even after our children were born. We always stayed best friends.

Farkle got to take over is father's business, not because of his birthright, but because he earned it, and recreated the Minkus Family Foundation. I am glad to see him help other people out who are financially troubled.

Farkle and Riley got two children, Piper and Oscar. They were just like their parents, being real smart and funny and cute.

Zay became a professional ballet dancer, and met during a ballet performance his long live partner David. They got one child, Lex. They are very happy.

Smackle unfortunately moved away with her mother, and we didn't saw her as much as we wanted. Though, we were all friends with her on facebook and saw regularly a picture of her husband and children. I think she's doing okay. I really miss her!

One night, when I was 23, we were eating at Aura's favorite restaurant, Topanga's, when suddenly Lucas proposed.

Of course I said yes.

Three months later we got married. Nothing big, just close family and friends, on our roof. Stevie being the ring bearer, Aura the flower girl, Riley my maid of honor, Farkle and Zay fought about being the best men, but they both screwed up, so Shawn became the best men, because Shawn and Lucas were pretty close. And Shawn yelled something about "second chance, won't screw this up and bean cans" or something, which was pretty weird.

Our vows contained "Huckleberry, short stake of pancakes and love of my life." Afterwards we danced, ate cake and laughed. It was a dream wedding and one of my favorite days ever.

A few years later we had twin baby boys, Milo and Parker. They looked a lot like Lucas, with their green eyes. Aura loved being a big sister, and she was a good one. When Aura was 16, and the twins were 8, Lucas and I added our final piece to the family and adopted a little girl, which we named Juniper. She was abandoned by her mother at a restroom, in a box of newspapers, when she was only 3 weeks old. But Juni was perfect, and we loved her as much as our own.

Aura had her second open heart surgery at the same time as I got a letter from Zack Buffer, Chris' old best friend. He told me that Chris had died of a overdoses just a few weeks ago. Apparently he didn't turn his life around and he stayed getting into trouble, after I left. A part of me wondered what would happen if I stayed, told nobody about the abuse. But the same part told me that I probably died because of him. That I was lucky my life turned like this.

I often had dreams about him. Mostly nightmares, but sometimes it was just him and me talking.

'If I was only good to you, would you still love me?', he asked.

'Perhaps. I dunno. I wish I could say that. But it is for the best now', I answered. 'I'm happy now.'

Sometimes I had dreams that he followed me while I was walking with Aura, and demanded that his daughter would come with him.

I can't say that I was the same Maya like I was used to. I was always scared when I was walking through the streets in New York with Aura that I was going to run into Chris and he would take Aura or something. I also stayed a lot jumpier. When someone s. I had trouble sleeping, etc.

When I was 26 years I started teaching art at middle school. Thanks to Mr. Turner and Cory. I really love my job! I remembered that I once told Chris about becoming a teacher. He said that I would hate it and I would be miserable.

I was sad to hear about Chris' death though, and not because I missed Chris, but because Aura and I agreed that when she was ready, I would tell her about her biological father, and just before the surgery she asked me.

When she regained consciousness, I told everything I knew about her father. I told her the nice things, but also the bad things and the reason that we are not together anymore.

She was not sad to hear that, she barely even knew the guy. She was sad for me about him. She was sad that he wasn't a good guy.

I always was afraid that because of her father that she would have a identity disorder, just like me because of my absent parent. But she didn't had that, because she had Lucas, who was with her since birth. Lucas was always going to be her real father, no matter what.

And she said, even if he wasn't dead, she didn't want anything to do with him.

My little girl, so wise.

She and Stevie became eventually inseparable best friends. Milo and Parker got real close with Farkle and Riley's kid, my godchild, Piper, and Zay's son, Lex, and there was the third generation gang.

I often look at my children, at Lucas, at Riley and my friends.

I'm so happy I got them. I'm so happy they could help me in time. Because if it weren't for them, who would know what happened.

* * *

 **That is the final chapter. Thank you so much for reading and for the people who reviewed, I seriously love you guys! Every time you guys compliment me I almost cry! I hope you liked the ending, and the story ofcourse! It was my very first fanfiction and because English isn't my first language it was really hard for me. I got another idea for a gmw fanfic, but I'll have to see if I can make anything out of that. Have a nice day!**


End file.
